1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for packaging articles of commerce in card-and-blister packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card and blister packages are widely used for packaging small articles of commerce. Typically such a package will have a clear plastic blister piece, i.e. an open topped enclosure having a flange that is bonded to the flat surface of a generally rectangular card commonly using ultrasonic or RF techniques. In spite of its popularity there remain some shortcomings with such packages. For example they are vulnerable to tampering since the card and blister interface can be defeated by pealing back the blister flange from the card or otherwise separating the two components.